Desde El Puerto
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: "Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida, en silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida. Es tu ausencia mi amiga en soledad me ha contado que el sol sale por ti." [Serie El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru] [Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].


Título: Desde El Puerto.

Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto. Participación de Matsuoka Rin y Shiina Asahi.

Género: Songfic. Drama. Romance.

Advertencias: Drama.

Resumen: «Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida, en silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida. Es tu ausencia mi amiga en soledad me ha contado que el sol sale por ti.»

Longitud: 2365 palabras.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.

Nota: Sorry not sorry.

* * *

Salió de casa cuando faltaban horas para que amaneciera, bien cubierto y con una bufanda tapándole con firmeza la nariz y la boca, usó su bicicleta para llegar al puerto, cuando lo hizo ya había movimiento, las luces estaban encendidas, otros pescadores llegaban también y se dirigían a sus respectivos barcos saludándose en el camino. Él no fue la excepción.

—Normalmente eres más puntual —«saludó» su jefe pero también mejor amigo cuando llegó.

La tripulación estaba casi completa.

—Me resfrié y me costó levantarme —respondió subiendo y empezando con su rutina.

—Haru… —llamó Rin con algo de pesar— sabes que si enfermas puedes faltar, sólo tienes que avisarme.

—No sería justo, ya te debo mucho —su salud era precaria, a veces tenía que ausentarse más de lo que cualquier patrón toleraría, Rin no sólo lo empleaba con amplia tolerancia sino que muchas veces le perdonaba los descuentos salariales que debería aplicarle por sus ausencias.

Se apresuró a alejarse para evitar que Rin insistiera con lo mismo, o con algún otro tema.

Rin suspiró con frustración pero lo dejó, de todos modos ya debían irse. Gritó las últimas instrucciones y el barco zarpó a una jornada más de trabajo.

Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad, cuando llegaron a la distancia adecuada arrojaron las redes y empezaron a pescar, pronto tenían el barco lleno de producto. La diferencia fue que ese día trabajaron más de lo acostumbrado, se había pronosticado un tifón y era mejor prevenir si tenían que dejar de trabajar unos días.

Cuando regresaron al puerto el viento ya soplaba más de lo normal, empezaban a emitirse las primeras alertas y las embarcaciones de todos tamaños debían asegurarse. Descargaron la mercancía y la despacharon, Haruka siempre se quedaba hasta el final de todo, así compensaba un poco sus faltas y la ayuda que le prestaba Rin.

—Les avisaré cualquier noticia que tenga para reanudar labores —le decía Rin a cada uno de sus empleados al momento de despedirse, y ya que Haruka era el último se encaminaron juntos en bicicleta.

—Aquí me separo —se despidió Haruka deteniéndose antes de lo normal, alzando la voz para hacerse oír a través de su bufanda, haciendo que Rin frunciera el ceño.

—No vayas hoy, empezará a llover temprano y tú ya estás enfermo —la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

—No puedo faltar, no hoy.

—Sí que puedes, a nadie nos gusta recordar este día Haru, pero tienes que seguir, has algo que te recuerde las cosas buenas —insistió, en días como ese se preguntaba si su amigo algún día sería el de antes, si su mirada volvería a iluminarse al ver el mar en lugar de parecer perdida.

—Lo siento Rin… adiós… —y como ya era costumbre se apresuró a irse para evitar que Rin siguiera hablando, o para no poder oírle.

Rin soltó una maldición, podría seguirlo, podría arrastrarlo a su casa para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, maldición, podría llevarlo con los Tachibana que sin duda se desvivirían por cuidarlo en su resfriado (que nunca era sólo un resfriado) durante lo que se pronosticaba como una tormentosa y angustiosa noche, pero había un límite de rechazos que podían tolerarse a la ayuda que se le presta a una persona y Rin sólo podía esperar que Haruka no pescara una pulmonía por sus descuidos así que sin más marchó a su casa, sus padres le esperaban y no iba a angustiarlos con un retraso ese día teniendo la pérdida de Gou todavía reciente.

Haruka pedaleó hasta la colina y de ahí a una tumba más que conocida, el viento había tirado el incienso que habían colocado en la mañana y ahora yacía húmedo en un charco, pero él llevaba más y se las ingenió para acomodarlo y asegurarlo con lo que se pudiera, no soportaría la tormenta pero esperaba que al menos pudiera quemarse un rato antes de sucumbir al viento.

Regresó a casa todavía a buena hora pero las nubes oscuras hacían parecer que era mucho más tarde. Cuando subía las escaleras se detuvo un momento a ver la casa de los Tachibana pero no se acercó y se limitó a reanudar su camino. Se encerró en su casa con el ruido de sus puertas y ventanas agitándose por el viento. No había tomado ninguna prevención luego de que avisaron que venía un tifón, no tapió puertas ni ventanas, no compró provisiones ni agua, tampoco consiguió algún generador de energía o radio de baterías ni se aseguró de tener sus documentos preparados en caso de tener que evacuar, es más, su teléfono celular tenía un 43% de batería.

Cuando cayó la noche ya había empezado a llover torrencialmente, los truenos hacían retumbar las ventanas y Haruka sospechó que no tardaría en irse la luz así que aprovechó para escribir en su cuaderno de dibujo mientras pudiera ver. Al terminar simplemente dejó las cosas en la mesa, su celular incluido, y tosiendo ocasionalmente vio el televisor donde se emitían constantes alertas de la situación hasta que un apagón lo sumió en la oscuridad total, era la hora.

Se puso de pie, se colocó botas para lluvia, se abrigó bien y se cubrió con un impermeable, salió a la calle sin preocuparse por cerrar con llave, llovía tanto que el agua corría como cascada por las escaleras así que debió tener mucho cuidado mientras bajaba, armado únicamente con una pequeña linterna y la ayuda de los rayos para iluminar su camino. A través de las ventanas veía, o lograba ver en las rendijas que las tablas de madera dejaban, pequeñas luces que evidenciaban como sus vecinos se habían preparado para esa noche.

Era la única persona caminando por las calles en esos momentos, y sintió que era curioso por que ahora todo su alrededor se sentía exactamente como su interior: tormentoso y solitario. Iba bien cubierto para no mojarse pero el viento helado pronto le caló hasta los huesos.

Llegó al puerto donde los diversos barcos y lanchas se mecían con violencia. El agua salpicaba por todos lados pero no se detuvo. De una manera casi profética y alentadora un rayo iluminó su pequeña lancha a motor que había adquirido hace unos meses, para cuando deseara hacerse a la mar en solitario, como en ese momento.

Subió a la lancha y la desamarró, el motor arrancó a la primera, el tanque estaba lleno y, peleando contra el oleaje, se adentró al mar…

· · ·

El tifón no fue tan destructivo como habían creído, y un par de días después de su paso, una vez que los barcos fueron revisados Rin avisó a toda su tripulación que podrían volver al trabajo sin problemas. Al único que no pudo localizar fue a Haruka pero él siempre era difícil de localizar.

Por todo el puerto pronto corrió la noticia de que faltaba una lancha, era toda una novedad y el pensamiento general era que seguramente alguien la había robado o que la habían soltado para jugar una broma pesada aprovechándose de la tormenta.

Rin estaba yéndose a casa luego de que le dieran la aprobación para salir a la mar pero fue detenido justo a tiempo.

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! —se trataba de Asahi, que iba hacia él todo lo rápido que podía apoyándose en su bastón.

—¿Qué pasa Asahi? —preguntó acercándose.

—¿Has visto a Haru? —preguntó en cambio, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

—No, planeaba ir a buscarlo ahora mismo, es el único de la tripulación que no he podido localizar ¿por?

—¿Oíste lo de la lancha desaparecida? —Asahi tenía un puesto administrativo en el puerto, aunque de bajo rango y llevaba todo el día yendo de un lado a otro con las inspecciones.

—Sí ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

—Es la lancha de Haru la que falta —y con eso Rin entendió la urgencia.

—Tomemos un taxi, así que llegaremos rápido —podría haber usado su bicicleta pero con Asahi a cuestas no habría sido conveniente.

Una vez en el auto llegar a la colina del templo Misagozaki fue muy rápido, y Rin prácticamente cargó a Asahi para subir lo antes posible, al estar frente a la casa Nanase pudieron apreciar a primera vista que al menos una ventana estaba rota. Aporrearon la puerta un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba abierta y al entrar el ruido del televisor les hizo pensar que en la casa debía haber alguien sólo para deducir después que se había quedado prendida y que al recuperarse la energía simplemente se había encendido pues al entrar al salón pudieron encontrar el teléfono ya sin batería y el cuaderno de dibujo abierto.

Luego de leer se dieron cuenta de que no había nada qué hacer.

Asahi arrojó el celular al otro lado de la habitación y Rin pateó la mesa con fuerza, siendo el primero en empezar a llorar.

Nunca sabrían hasta dónde habría llegado Haruka en su pequeña lancha, ni si ya había planeado hacerlo desde que la compró, pero era seguro que elegir el mar como última morada no había sido al azar.

· · ·

El honor es muy importante para los japoneses, inculcada desde tiempos antiguos. Por honor, por lo correcto, por ayudar, por ser el único varón apto en su familia Makoto se enlistó cuando la guerra llamó a su puerta. Haruka lo intentó pero por su salud fue rechazado, lo intentó múltiples ocasiones, incluso hasta logró la admiración de muchos por sus deseos de defender a su país pero lo cierto era que lo que quería era acompañar a Makoto, ayudarlo, protegerlo. Makoto mismo se negó a que fuera, le insistió a que se resignara y se quedara en casa, a salvo, prometiendo volver.

Después de su preparación a los reclutados del pueblo les permitieron una semana libre para dedicarla a sus familias antes de irse a la batalla. Makoto pasaba los días con su familia pero en las noches se escabullía con Haruka y en la oscuridad le juraba amor eterno.

Un buque los recogió en el puerto donde fueron despedidos por su familia y amigos, parecía que todo el pueblo se encontraba ahí: los Tachibana, los Matsuoka que parecían especialmente afectados pues sus dos hijos se marchaban, los Hazuki que despedían al único varón de sus cuatro hijos, los Kirishima que al igual que los Matsuoka se iban ambos, los Shiina también despedían un sólo hijo… La única familia que parecía estar ahí sólo moralmente era la Nanase, el padre era demasiado importante en la compañía donde trabajaba y el hijo demasiado débil para el campo de batalla.

Haruka no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Makoto hasta el último momento, aunque ahí, en el puerto, no pudiera abrazarlo y besarlo como quisiera y tuviera que quedarse apartado, despidiéndolo como un amigo más, como a Rin, a Ikuya, a Nagisa, a Asahi, a Sousuke; no como si fuera el amor de su vida.

El puerto permaneció lleno hasta que el buque desapareció en el horizonte y Haruka se hubiera quedado ahí hasta que se le acalambraran las piernas y más si no fuera por que los Tachibana le invitaron a cenar.

Las semanas para Haruka transcurrieron angustiosas y solitarias, todos sus amigos se habían ido y sus padres estaban constantemente fuera del pueblo. Al final la falta de jóvenes trabajadores le permitió a Haruka conseguir un empleo a pesar de su precaria salud y cada día iba al puerto a tratar de vislumbrar en el horizonte el buque que le regresara la vida al pueblo.

Makoto escribía siempre que podía, cada carta era un nuevo aliento para Haruka y en cada una Makoto hacía hincapié en lo mucho que lo amaba, en cuanto deseaba volver a verlo y le prometía volver.

No cumplió esa promesa.

Un día cualquiera, regresando del trabajo, Haruka vio a un par de militares saliendo de la casa Tachibana y yéndose, corrió de inmediato hacia la residencia y sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar a la familia y llorando, no fue consciente de que lo jalaron al abrazo pero sí de estar todos juntos lamentándose.

El desempeño de Makoto había sido sobresaliente, lo ascendieron un par de rangos antes de que el buque donde se encontrara fuera atacado por submarinos enemigos, se dio la orden de ir a los botes salvavidas pero Makoto se negó antes de asegurarse de que saliera la mayor cantidad de gente posible, no fue el único pero esos impulsos heroicos lo dejaron atrapado junto con otros pobres desafortunados, vidas se salvaron a costa de la suya y por su valor le fue otorgada una medalla póstuma, un amargo sustituto a una familia que no tendría un cuerpo que despedir pues el buque se había hundido llevándose a cientos de jóvenes a las profundidades.

Después de eso Haruka empezó a planear su mudanza pues sus padres le insistían en que se mudara con ellos pero un bombardeo se los arrebató una soleada tarde en la que estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre y alcanzó a escuchar de fondo las sirenas antes de que la línea se cortara.

Funcionaba en automático, el insomnio y las pesadillas se convirtieron en rutina, al igual que las contemplaciones eternas desde el puerto. El lento retorno de los soldados y el fin de la guerra le regresó a la mayoría de sus amigos pero también le hizo perder su empleo, después de todo un joven sano era preferible a él cuya precaria salud se había visto mermada luego de sus pérdidas, además muchos regresaron con fuertes ansias de ocuparse como catarsis para mantener sus mentes ocupadas luego de los horrores vividos. Rin fue el único que le dio la oportunidad luego de volver y hacerse cargo del barco pesquero de su padre.

La presencia de sus amigos le ayudó mucho a levantarse pero en definitiva una parte de él había muerto con Makoto y para eso no había cura, en realidad no había pensado en alcanzarlo pero cuando anunciaron el tifón y se dio cuenta de que coincidía con la fecha en que Makoto y otros tantos jóvenes se embarcaron pensó que era una señal. Makoto iba por él, y Haruka no dudó en seguirlo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
